Computerized devices are common today. They facilitate the editing of documents, the exchange of verbal information (e.g. “phone calls”), the creation and display of digital graphics and photos, financial transactions (e.g. “automated teller machines (ATMs)” and “point of sale (POS) terminals”), the playing of interactive and multi-player games, and so on. Users typically interact with, control, and submit data to, these computerized devices through their control of physical devices. Examples include a user: pressing the keys on a physical keyboard, touching a screen as it displays a virtual keyboard, moving by hand a computer mouse, etc. Users also interact with computerized devices through their speaking of verbal commands and data.